Renewed Darkness: Midnight Story
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Midnight leaves the city just as the techno's arrive, he swears that he will only return if or when he finds his sister or one of the missing mall rats (from before the techno's take everyone) but along the way he encounters situations that make him recon
1. Ice Hearted Goodbye

**RENEWED DARKNESS: MIDNIGHTS STORY**

**Chapter one: Ice Hearted Goodbye  
** "Tai-sans back there." Lex said before taking off back towards the mall "…And May." Trudy said reluctantly, Pride nodded before running to catch up with lex, turning Trudy looked at the battered form of one of her oldest friend as he waited for her, it seemed every time she looked at him he was stood further and further from the city "Midnight wait up!" she called

Midnight stopped dead, turning tapped his foot sarcastically "I'm only taking you as far as the farm house Trudy I have a sister to find you know." He said not meaning to sound as viperish as he did, but having all but recovered from what happened to him during the chosen he had decided to leave the city again and continue his search for his sister

Trudy nodded, she now saw why he had been so quick to leave the city after the chosen "Life goes on I suppose, but even you, a Greek like warrior can see how much you owe to Amber?" she asked, at this Midnight tensed

"I owe her nothing but my contempt, she said she would never go back to the city, and what does she do? Not only goes but drags me along for the nostalgia ride." He replied "there is no reason for me to involve myself in the affairs of a city dweller and her lover boy." he said,

Trudy sighed, they walked in silence for some time till finally Trudy spoke again "If things had been different Midnight… you know if I hadn't been on death row, would you have…you know?" she said gesturing to the quiver of arrows across his back that covered his sword

Midnight shrugged, suddenly he registered what she had asked and had to double take "Come one Trudy your asking me if I would run through the only City dweller who, other than Tai-san ever believed me in. I can't believe it." He exclaimed

Trudy sighed "Well you don't seem to care about bray, and he believed in you, so did amber." She said

Midnight choked a laugh "They are totally different Trudy," he said stopping, moving to her side he lifted Brady up into his arms

"Amber only believed in me because she missed the city and bray and bray only believed in me because he needs someone to play against the other mall rats."

Trudy didn't believe him but she didn't want to push him away by forcing the subject and so once again silence fell over the two

When they reached the gates of the old farm Midnight shuffled "I guess this is goodbye then." He said

Trudy turned to him and smiled "Not where I'm concerned she said as she removed a feathered necklace from around her neck, taking midnights hand from his side she ran her middle three fingers down his palm causing him to instantly close his hand, forcing it open again Trudy pushed the feathered necklace into his grasp and closed his fist back,

Midnight looked at his closed hand he frowned "Trudy I…" he said but then he realised something, and smiled "I will guard this with my life." He said

"I'm sure you will Midnight," Trudy said "what I want to know is that you won't forget the mall rats, forget me," she continued, "I'll miss you." she said in a clipped emotional way

Midnight sighed how could he make her see that since Patsy's death she, Brady and tai-san were the only things holding him to the city, and that she was the most important suddenly it hit him, removing a small dagger from the sheath on his boot it was jewel encrusted on the hilt, when Trudy saw it she knew what it was and who had given it to him

Handing it to Trudy midnight said "That was given to me by Patsy… it is as dear to me as my locket, you want to know I won't forget you, and that one day I may come back, then that is it, keep it with you whenever your in danger or feel sad, hold it to your chest and think of me and I will be with you wherever you go, and…by Ares I WILL return one-day" he said

Trudy took the dagger holding it lengthways she studied it

"Only use it in self defence Trudy, just because I have given you a dagger doesn't mean you can become the next ebony." Midnight said, Trudy strained a tearful laugh as she place the dagger into her bag, suddenly without warning she threw her arms around Midnight not bothering about his weapons or scars and hugged him as tight as she could, releasing himself from her grip Midnight turned and bent down as close as he could to Brady's level

"My how you've grown little lady." He said "I can see your going to be as beautiful as your mother when you grow up." He continued stroking bradys hair sighing he continued "I know you probably can't remember me, you were so young when I left, but if you can… keep that memory forever," he said before getting to his feet, turning to the dust road ahead he began to move when he was far enough away he turned "I won't forget you Trudy, I love you." he called back quickly,

As Trudy watched Midnight leave she smiled she had heard both references to his feelings about her.

Midnight however was sceptical about her reactions "She didn't seem bothered." He mused as he hunched his quiver up onto his back, picking up his pace he headed for Eagle Mountain "Two more people to say goodbye to, and then I am dead to the world again."

As he walked Midnight thought over the destination ahead of him "Ares knows I never thought I'd feel so at home up there." He thought

**_Flashback_  
**_Midnight knelt by a wooden star, as he knelt there he cried, for the second time in years the young 'boy' warrior was allowing his tears to flow freely, his tears fell on the freshly laid stones of the makeshift grave,_

_Weather it was his grief at the loss of a trusted friend, or the fact that the friend had been only a few years younger than his missing sister, the reason didn't matter all that mattered to the young warrior was that the young girl whose grave he had dug himself would never brighten up his dark life,_

_She wasn't laid at the bottom of the stones but she was as good as, he had not been present in her final days but he knew she had brightened the world for the last time during the chosen's occupation,_

_As he knelt their they young warrior swore a blood oath, one that could only be broken by his own death, "I swear by the blood of every Karovan who has gone before me, I swear that the guardian will die for what he did to you Patsy!" he sobbed, slowly he began to talk as though the littler girl were sat before him on the stones "you were so young… you would have liked my home planet pats you always loved playing and picking flowers… when I finally return home I'll bring you some star orchids, their beautiful in winter!" he said getting to his feet,_

_Brushing the dirt from his jeans he placed his deep tinted shades over his eyes and turned to the city "you took her from me jaffa… a life for a life!" he hissed, as he got to his feet Midnight of ko-35 didn't know what he was going to do but as he stared at the wooden star he was determined to see justice was done,  
**End flashback**_

But patsy was the only person buried on that mountain

"She wasn't as close as Patsy but she still meant something to you, you sentimental old fool." Discord mused, as she appeared beside him Midnight didn't turn but rather guessed to whom he was speaking as he replied  
"Whatever Discord, she still helped me settle in and sort of made me feel at home in a mall full of strays and innocents."  
"She was slaggy, it was her job to make guys feel 'at home' as you call it" discord replied, Midnight shrugged  
"Was there a reason you showed up goddess discord, or do you usually appear to warriors on quests and slag off their deceased friends?" Midnight asked, Discord smiled  
"You're not like other warriors Midnight of KO-35." She said, again Midnight shrugged  
"No reasons then leave me alone." He said, and so with a annoyed huff discord vanished

Midnight continued walking through the night, sleep and rest were for the innocent and the weak he thought, as he walked he thought about what lay past eagle mountain what was it he needed to do, what would he do, Lachesis had said he was looking to hard and that his sister would come to him, so what would he do? "A warrior without a quest is like the mall rats without bray amber or salene," He said with a strained laugh "and redemption is for those whose pasts don't enjoy biting them in the butt." He continued

When he reached the top of Eagle Mountain he dropped his weapons by the ruins of the observatory and headed to the grave marker nearest the ruins, it had a name scrawled into it, to a stranger it would seem unreadable but Midnight didn't need any writing to know who was buried there,

"Hi Zan." He said as he knelt at the bottom of the grave, growing up with his family no matter how short a time he had with them he had learned that if you speak of or think of the deceased they can hear you even if they couldn't reply.

As he knelt there staring at the pile of rocks that were supposed to be a grave he thought of the first time he had spoken to Zandra, he had seen her one time before he had joined the rats, but that wasn't it

_**Flashback  
**Midnight sat on the stairs trying desperately to tie all his hair backs Zandra sat down beside him  
"Do you know why the children are scared of you?" she asked pointing over to Patsy and Paul who were once again trying in vain to spy on him  
"No, but I'm sure your gonna enjoy tell me." Midnight replied  
"Because you still dress like you're a loco." Zandra replied, Midnight turned "What has how I dress got to do with Chloe, Patsy and Paul being scared of me?" he asked  
"You wear dark colours children are automatically scared of dark colours… I read it in a magazine once." She replied, Midnight sighed  
"And I suppose you have the answer?" he asked dreading that she would say yes, he wanted the children to stop fearing him but he didn't like bright colours, _

_Zandra smiled, getting to her feet she pulled midnight to his  
"I certainly do, I've spent all day picking out an outfit for you," she said  
"Oh woopie." Midnight sighed as he followed Zandra to her room, once inside Zandra busied herself gathering the clothes she had picked out for midnight, turning to him she tapped her foot  
"Its not like I haven't seen your chest before is it midnight? You were kind of topless when you first came here." She said looking displeasingly at Midnight who was stood in the doorway, shrugging Midnight entered zandras room and pulled his top over his head accidentally releasing his hair, luckily for him at the same time his locket was pushed to the back of his neck and was now covered by his hair, Zandra surveyed Midnights numerous scars and smiled "girls like a guy who can protect them." She said before throwing him a t-shirt, unfolding it Midnight studied the design, it was green, which luckily was not what he had expected, as he pulled it over his head he noticed it had a triquatra in the centre "Where did you get this Zandra?" he asked,  
"The clothes shop." She answered before looking him up and down, her eyes caught on his jeans which where tattered and stained with blood, she guessed it wasn't his own " now the bottom." She said, Midnight shuffled it wasn't that he was uncomfortable taking his trouser down in front of a girl it was only that there was no door on zandras room  
"If lex… he'll think I'm…"  
"You can probably take lex with one hand tied behind your back, and besides, you heard him yesterday." She said before throwing him a pair of blue denim jeans, as Midnight began to change Zandra turned away, when she turned back Midnight was fully changed into his new clothes "perfect." she said "stick with me Midnight, and you'll always be the height of cute." She continued, Midnight wasn't listening, he was studying his reflection in the window  
"Is that?" he wondered but he shrugged the thought away he knew the boy he had once been was gone forever, zandra smiled before shooing him out of her room so that she herself could get changed.  
_**_End flashback_**

"If only you could have lived long enough to see Ryan married, from what I hear zandra he was a stunning groom, you'd be proud of the plank." He sighed; bowing his head Midnight spoke a prayer in his native Karovan, which to anyone who heard who knew their history would sound like ancient Greek with something added.

Every now and the Midnight glanced from his prayer up towards the only other grave on the mountain that had a cover, it seemed that the person that had laid the grave had taken weeks making it, perfecting every detail, there were a ring of flowers surrounding the rocks and earth that covered the hole, on top of the rocks lay a seal forged in gold, the seal was of the warrior prince himself, Midnight knew this because… well the warrior prince was him.

Finally Midnight dropped his guard and moved over to the grave, paying every attention not to ruin the flowers planted there he knelt at the bottom of the grave, he still had Trudy's feathered neck piece with him, pulling it out he rubbed his neck

"I know she was part of the reason you're no longer here pats, but think, if it wasn't for Trudy we may never have met." He mused to himself.

After silent period of some hours Midnight rose to his feet "Goodbye Girls." He said recovering his weapons before turning and walking in the opposite direction than which he had came

He walked for days, rest only to collect berries or to collect flower seeds,

It had been seven whole days since he had seen a or even signs of another 'human' but on the eighth day as he stood surveying a clearing, he heard a shrill cry from somewhere in the distance, without thinking twice Midnight rushed to the sound, what he found both horrified and excited him, in front of him were half a dozen would be warriors with hand pounded armour he guessed had been made from trash can lids and the cans, and in their midst cowered three children each a little older than the last,

As he watched the would be warriors circle the children a chill ran down his spine and his heart began pounding like a jack hammer "The thrill of the battle." He thought,

Suddenly the youngest of the three children spotted Midnight "My hair reflect the sun… now that's what I call having a reflective personality." Midnight thought as the warriors turned to see what the girl had been looking at, one of them must have seen Midnights weapons array because on his word the others attacked

Midnight drew his sword and began deflecting move after move "Where did you guys learn to fight? Kinder garden?" he asked

As the metal of the combatants weapons clashed, the oldest of the three children dropped to his knees, Midnight glanced over holding his sword out ready to fight "You alright kid?" he asked, the two remaining children looked up "Thanking the god." The youngest said pointing at his kneeling sister, Midnight turned again to the fight "I'll bet dollars to denary she isn't praying to Zeus." He thought,

Suddenly one of the 'warriors' lunged at Midnights middle section, the only part of his body he wasn't guarding, he hit home, midnight went sprawling to the floor, The warriors huddled expecting Midnight to submit, but Midnight didn't, after regaining his vague and uncaring posture on his feet he threw off his top and ran back into the fight,

As they fought the leader of the makeshift banned grabbed Midnights shirt in mid throw and stuffed it into his satchel,

Finally it seemed to midnight that the warriors were getting the idea that he wasn't going to go down easily, but just to make sure midnight decided to give them a scare, as the warriors were re grouping Midnight embedded his sword in the ground and removed one of the arrows from his quiver and lit it, aiming it at the leaders trousers he fired, as the leader of the band jumped around screaming and trying to get away Midnight turned and walked over to the kids, as he neared them the eldest introduced herself and her siblings

"I am Cade, my sister is called keena and my brother is called martin." She said, Midnight bowed a little

"Thank the great one you came when you did" the youngest said Before he could say anything he saw the youngest girl, she had a chain round her neck in the shape of a letter than on one side brought him nostalgia and laughs and on the other pain

"Your children of zoot!" he exclaimed,

The eldest look at midnight as if he had expected Midnight to already know this "And you, my weary traveller, who do you swear to if not the great one?" she asked, Midnight shivered but regaining himself he stood his ground, they were younger than him what harm could they do that the guardian had not already done

"My life belongs to no one but me, but my destiny is in the hands of the fates." He replied, as Midnight talked the youngest was circling him, carefully she ran her hand down a scar on midnights back causing him to flinch

"He has the mark." She said looking at her older sister, who immediately moved to midnights back

Midnight span not letting Cade see his scar "The mark? What in Zeus's name are you talking about?" he demanded, but the minuet he opened his mouth the three children dropped to their knees

"Nightmare has returned." The eldest cried looking to the heavens, now midnight knew what keena had meant, the scar on his back from his last training battle with zoot

"I'm not nightmare, he died with the last wave of the virus kid, and zoot died before him, he's no god." He said,

Cade covered her sister's ears as best she could "The guardian spoke of nightmares denial." Martin wasn't really listening he was staring straight at the blade that was still embedded in the ground

"The blade that slew the leader of the pie-rats." He exclaimed, midnight turned to his sword, giving Cade and keena a chance to see his scar, pulling his sword from the ground Midnight spun it round and round in his hand as if he was trying to get the feel of the old weapon "He moves like he was meant for greatness and yet he denies it." Keena said, Midnight bent down to speak to keena but as he was about to speak a injured voice called from the distance, Cade jarred it seemed she had forgotten someone

"You are Nightmare, you carry zoots blessing, you can heel my sister kern." Cade said pulling midnight by his weapon less arm towards what looked like a farm, the barn was on fire and the fences were ruined as they reached the door midnight recovered himself and set himself free of Cades grip, but zootist or not the girl inside the hut needed help, and if his journey was about anything it was goodness and doing the just thing, stepping over the bodies at the entrance he had to lowed his head to get through the broken door looking around he saw nearly a dozen bodies laying contorted and limp around the farmhouse, there in the corner of the hut he saw her, it looked like she had been thrown

"Cade." The young woman moaned, Cade rushed to her sisters side and explained who she had brought with her to help, at this the injured woman tried to stand, Midnight resolved to speak

"Stay down, both your legs are broken, those idiots are dumb but their not stupid," he said as he knelt down, as he began to tend to their sister Cade, Keena and martin began to gather up the dead bodies it seemed they had seen death before

"This just keeps getting more and more like one of Hera's little war tests." He thought.  
He spent the next few days training and meditating and talking with the children, always under the bed ridden watchful eye of their zoot washed sister, Midnight had expected to help the elder and be on his way but the healthy children would not let him leave whenever he tried to disappear they knew where to find him and every time with the same answer

"We are zoots chosen, we know all about your mysterious exits", Midnight was getting tired of the way he was being treated, also, he had the strange sensation he knew their elder sister from somewhere in his past but as he kept reminding himself a lot of ex chosen and locos had fled the city after brays performance as zoot.

Finally one day Midnight sat down beside the bed ridden elder with Cade, keena and martin beside him and finally after so many months re-lived what had happened to him during the chosen occupation and what had happened before to make him leave the locusts, when he was finished he looked around, as he had expected the youngest didn't believe him but the girls did and they were horrified

"But…" kern tried to think of a reason for the atrocities the guardian had caused, all apart from kern (obv) rose and left to ponder what the 'great' warrior had said Midnight turned to kern "The guardian fooled a lot of people, even… Trudy." He said, at this Kern smiled "The reason you are here, ice flees from fire like a river from the mountain." She replied, Midnight shrugged "She's just one of many reasons, but no matter, the fact is I have to continue my journey, you cannot hold me here, Kern nodded "But will you pass this way again oh Night… I mean Midnight?" she asked

"I may, I do not know my path, all I know is it is my path and if I am to find true peace I must follow it by Ares." He said as he rose "If I do I shall return, and together we shall venture into the city." He said before gathering his weapons and turning for the door "May Z...Eus watch over you old Warrior." Kern called after him, Midnight stopped "Zeus hasn't watched over me since before the virus kern it is Ares I yield to." He said before continuing on his way, he didn't stop to say farewell to Cade as he passed her, his eyes were set on the dust road in front of him.

Back in the Gaian camp Trudy was stood with Brady in her arms looking into Midnights empty hut from the open door, since she had been taken in by the gaian's they had begun treating her like one of them, and she was beginning to wonder if she should leave the city behind and settle there, because she knew that the Gaian camp would be midnights first stop when he returned…. IF he ever returned.  
Deep in her heart she knew he would "This is where Midnight lives Brady, he's your…" she couldn't think what to say, all the other boys who were her friends where known to Brady as her uncles but midnight…. Midnight was different he was… well Midnight, he had been there for her since her traumatic time after Brady's birth, one minuet he was a evil twisted locust bent on fulfilling zoots dream of power and chaos, then suddenly there he was stood at the foot of her bed looking as meek and sorrowful as a stray, but twice has handsome as any normal stray

But Trudy had never told him that, she had preoccupied herself with her Childs fathers brother, trying to convince herself that she still loved him and that going with martin had not been in vane, she didn't like admitting that her heart had been stolen from day one by the vengeful and revengeful soul of the 'warrior prince' as the province tribes called him she kept her feelings secret but she knew Midnight kept his even more of a secret, oh yes, she knew he had them, she had heard his words as he had left her side that day "I love you." he had called back thinking she wouldn't hear him, but she had.  
**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. The real Quest Begins

**Chapter two: the real quest begins  
** Midnight had stopped to rest, since his confrontation with the chosen girls he had began feeling tired quicker "Tired?" the term was being thrown around in his mind, finally he decided to stop for the night and so he set up camp lit a fire and began carving a Amazon warning to place at the front of his camp site, when this was done he sat down leaning against a tree and removed a photograph from his pocket, the photograph was of Trudy as she had been just after the tribe gathering, she had been willing for a new photo but Midnight loved the one he had, not that she knew he had it, staring at it he began to wonder what had become of Trudy since he has last seen her 

"Probably found her a new man to swoon after till he finds a girl and hurts her." He resolved, the more he thought about her the more his thoughts turned to Brady, the child of his most hated enemies leader and whose name was a mix of Trudy's own and that of his old friend bray, what would become of her if Amber and Brays dream of a better future didn't come to pass, would she grow up like _him_? Hating everyone and blaming everything on the past, or like Trudy, making her way from day to day on the hope that the next would bring love and peace

"My votes on Trudy!" a voice said from behind him, leaping to his feet he scrambled for his sword only to find it was gone "What could you do with a weapon anyway oh warrior prince, I am immortal after all." The voice said again, Midnight relaxed whoever it was, was only one of the multitudes of Olympians out to make his life even worse "I am not here to cause trouble, merely for company." The voice continued

"A goddess on earth, talking to a warrior for company, that settles it, only one goddess is that confusing… Fortune!" he said spinning to face her, fortune was short and stubby, she wore a dress of the finest satin but it didn't hide the fact she had screwed up so many times, the scars showed, midnight resolved that she had been sat in the tree the whole time he thought and now she was going to taunt him for his thoughts  
"Its half my fault your out here warrior prince so why would I taunt you?" She asked,

Midnight fumed "Why call me warrior prince, I am no greater that Hercules, and yet you give him the title of loser?" he asked, fortune shrugged  
"I guess because your deeds have been less selfless that Hercules, which appeases the gods more." She replied, Midnight nodded selflessness wasn't one of the Olympians strong points "and before you as the fates and I are to blame for what happened to you during the chosen, we thought you would be better suited in the fight than as a spectator like we are." She continued, Midnight didn't like where fortunes explanation was going, he knew who was to blame for the beatings and humiliation he had suffered during the chosen occupation and it wasn't the fates, "Believe what you will wa… Midnight, but I know the truth!" fortune said, Midnight shrugged before requesting that fortune come down from the tree and share his fire,

As the night waned he began to notice how friendly fortune was compared with the other Olympian gods he had dealings with  
"Can I ask you something!" fortune said suddenly, Midnight shrugged he had expected there to be a reason for her visit no matter how he liked her company  
"Sure." He replied, fortune shuffled a little before continuing

"If your friend, Zhane, hadn't of been taken from you, do you thing you would still have followed the path you have till now?" she asked, Midnight, who had been ready for a question regarding Trudy or Karone was taken aback, Zhane wasn't a favoured topic with the gods, he still blamed Ares for the battle that had taken zhanes life so this question was one he didn't know if he could answer  
"I don't know fortune… if Zhane had not have died I don't think I would have joined the locos which would not have set in motion what happened with the chosen or the mall rats and I would have not met pride or patsy."

Fortune shrugged  
"Its a start." she said rubbing her hands together over the fire "What about Trudy? Do you think you would feel for her like you do if Zhane hadn't been taken from you by Celeste." Midnight shrugged  
"Probably, but I don't think I'd screw up as much, and besides if Zhane hadn't have been killed I wouldn't have become the hard faced warrior people see today I would only be half hard faced... like that medusa mask Hercules broke." Fortune laughed  
"And pride? And the gaian's?" she asked Midnight was starting to see a pattern... did the gods have something planned for Zhane  
"Fortune if you're asking me this so I won't freak if you guys do anything to Zhane your wrong, he's dead, can't you leave it at that." he blurted out suddenly, fortune held her hands up ins surrender  
"Calm down midnight, I am only making conversation, keeping you company on such a dark night." She said

Midnight sighed "Then I am sorry fortune, it's just that I…" "I understand midnight, Hercules was the same when iolus was taken." Fortune and midnight talked until midnight finally fell to sleep,  
Rising to her feet fortune looked apologetically at the form that was her Karovan 'friend' "I am sorry I had to lie to you midnight… see you around sometime." She said before vanishing.

Midnight slept most of the day, as night fell once again Midnights eyes were forced open by someone throwing stones at his face whoever it was seemed to be trying to see if he was dead  
"Hey you wake up, are you dead?" a voice asked, Midnight got to his feet but didn't bother going for his weapons he guessed whoever it was had already seen them "No I am not dead, I am very much alive," he said looking around trying to find the owner of the voice "Up here." The voice said, Midnight turned his head to the tree where the previous night fortune had greeted him, now all he saw was a rather scruffy looking girl with what looked like a bat painted on either side of her face, she had long black hair parted into two tight plats at the back of her head, her eyes were the most brilliant chocolate brown Andros had seen since Trudy's

"Who are you, and what business it of your that I am alive or dead?" midnight demanded, the girl seemed offended  
"I was worried that's all, you were so still… and we've had a lot of deaths around here, not just of our own tribe." Midnight was curious  
"You mean there is a tribe that lives near here… interesting, I thought all the kids either lived on the country near the city or the city itself," The girl laughed  
"Then you haven't travelled very far yet have you?" she said jumping down,

"I'm Dakota," said holding out her hand for midnight to shake, as he took it he noticed how cold her skin was,  
"Dakota… the name of a native American tribe." Midnight pondered, Dakota smiled  
"I'm native American on my mother's side," She explained "shall we walk?" she asked, Midnight shrugged gathering up his weapons and his patchwork blanket he followed Dakota through the trees

"Your tribe live so far from the city, how do you survive?" Midnight asked, Dakota smiled "Life isn't all about survival you know, it is about living in harmony…" "With the basic elements of nature and with the world around us." Midnight finished, he had heard the same speech from pride not one year ago  
"You know the teachings of gaia?" Dakota asked, Midnight shrugged  
"I know the teachings of pride." He said with a forced laugh  
"And who is pride to take the teachings of Gaia and call them his own?" Dakota asked "He is a boy who knows more than any normal boy would." Midnight replied  
"And this boy? Do you believe in him? As my kind believe in gaia." Dakota asked, midnight felt the noose tighten around his neck he had got himself tangled into a spiritual discussion, which he knew that he knew little about

"I believe he knows what he's talking about and believes in the way of Gaia, otherwise his tribe wouldn't be called the gaians." Midnight couldn't believe his ears, he'd just acknowledge that he was no longer with the gaian's when he knew he still was… Trudy returning to the mall rats had set that in motion he knew it.

Finally they came to the edge of the forest and there before them laid out like something from medieval times was Dakota's village  
"A excellent reproduction of a native American tribe." Midnight complimented Dakota as she led him past the smaller huts, as they passed midnight felt thousands of eyes turn to them and he heard people begin to whisper  
"Dakota brought back a warrior from beyond the mountain land." A little girl said happily as she danced around them  
"You're a stranger to them, which is a rare thing, we don't get many people from beyond the mountain, you are the third." Dakota said  
"Beyond the mountain?" midnight asked but he knew the answer before Dakota replied "The mountain of the eagle." She said, midnight knew it was obvious it was the most well known mountain in tribeworld not just to the rats, as Dakota led midnight in and out the rows of huts and tipi like structures Midnight noticed that each of the elders in the tribe had one of the three main senses missing, touch, sight hearing.

Finally they reached their destination, Dakotas hut was taller than most of the others and instead of being natural wood colour it was decorated with native American symbols, opening the door Dakota invited Midnight inside, once inside Dakota passed Midnight what looked like his old t-shirt back before busying herself calling for what she called the council, to midnight all it looked like was a bunch of native American children who had either painted their hair white or had suffered burns to make themselves look older

"Hello Midnight!" one of the elders said, Midnight spun to face him but all he saw was a haggard boy with a scar across his face  
"How do you know my name?" he asked, the boy let out a haggard laugh  
"I... that is we know more than just your name..." the boy had begun to answer but was cut off by another of the council  
"That does not matter, what matters is Dakota though it a good thing to bring you to us before you carry on your quest to regain yourself." The girl who had cut in said, Midnight opened his mouth to question more but Dakota shook her hair causing her hair to fall free of her plaits,  
"when, why who, how, what where." By the meetings end Midnight was so sure he was on trial that he had even refrained from talking to Dakota, and instead left her hut to look around the village.

In her hut Dakota was performing a new beginning ritual.

The next morning Dakota emerged from her hut to find Midnight on the edge of her village fending off what looked like invisible advisers, she was about to call out to him when one of the elders of her tribe approached  
"Leave him to his sword my child," the elder whose name was Charles said  
"he has demons only he can see, his blade is the only thing that keep them at bay, he trains to stay ahead of them" he continued, Dakota shrugged  
"What about them Charles, have you told the other outsiders that he's arrived?" she asked, Charles nodded "He will meet them when they are ready." Charles said

Turning Dakota and Charles headed for a small log cabin at the other end of the village, pulling open the door Charles revealed a young couple sat huddled together on a rug in the middle of the cabin, they were both tall with long blond hair, the boy was dressed in a blue top, a light blue denim jacket, and light blue jeans, the girl was dressed in a similar colour but the difference between them was the girl was dressed in the robes of a monk of sorts, there names were Trip and Jaden,

As Dakota and Charles entered the room Trips grip became tighter on her partner jadens hand, squatting down beside them Charles felt trips forehead  
"Don't know what you're looking for Charles there's no change." Jaden said, Charles shrugged  
"There's always a chance her fever will let up." He replied, Jaden shook his head,  
"I'm not the one whose sick here Charles, not this time, you don't have to sugar coat the truth… and trip can take it." He replied, Charles sighed, lifting trips head so her eyes were facing his he said

"Is that right Trip, do you want honest to zoot truth." At the mention of zoot both Jaden and trip tensed  
"Y.y.yes." Trip managed to stutter, Charles sat down beckoning for Dakota to follow suit, once they were both seated Charles began explaining trips condition.

Behind Dakotas hut Midnight was still training, he had been there all night, he didn't know why he'd stayed but something had compelled him to  
"Fortune." He hissed, the goddess had openly confessed to thinking he needed company and here he was.

That afternoon Jaden headed out to the clearing behind Dakota's house she had decided to finally confront midnight, to Jaden the boy who stood just a few feet in front of him didn't look like the bloodthirsty vengeful crazed warrior who had taken a piece out of his side back in the city, after standing there for a few moments watching Jaden decided to make his presence known, stepping forward he said "Praise be to zoot."

At this midnight did a full 180 expecting to be confronted by jaffa, the thoughts racing through his mind were of a Olympian set up, it wouldn't be the first time, but the boy who greeted his tired eyes wasn't jaffa… at least not in person, stood before midnight was a young boy who according to ebony had died of a seizure just after nightmare had defeated him, for a few moments the air between the two young ex-locusts was silent and strained but finally midnight spoke  
"Jaffa jr." was all he said  
"Hello midnight, it's been a while." Jaden replied  
"Not long enough, what are you doing so far away from your darling brother?" Midnight asked, his voice full of contempt and hatred  
"Looking after his Childs mother to be." Jaden said bluntly, he had hoped midnight would react better but the minuet the words were out of his mouth he knew Midnight's reaction, he strained an evil laugh and turned back to training  
"I pity the poor fool, who is she?" he asked, Jaden shrugged  
"Trip, who else?" at this midnight did stop  
"Wondered what had happened to her, Kern told me she'd passed this way." He said before turning to Jaden who spoke  
"Midnight please, I heard what my brother did to you, but I was expecting…"  
"Me to care? I don't hit none warriors but if I had faced her the day she struck Trudy she wouldn't be here for you to be bothering me with." Jaden didn't push the subject anymore, he just stood there as Midnight breezed past him

The next day when Dakota rose she found a note by the side of her bed it read Ub Dear _Dakota,  
Thank you for the shirt and for your hospitality but I must continue on my quest now or Ares knows I never will, but I have a feeling we will meet again._

_Yours darkly _M_idnight _W_arrior _P_rince._

After reading it herself Dakota scooped up the note and raced outside, but it was already too late Jaden was sprawled on the ground his face covered in blood  
"He tried to stop Midnight from leaving, even asked him to help with Trip." Charles said from behind her, turning Dakota's face dropped  
"Hera won't be pleased." She said.  
**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Lonley Roads

**Chapter Three: Lonely Roads  
**It had been nearly three weeks since midnight had left the Gaian camp, and now as Trudy stood in the centre of the Gaian camp watching as Brady played with the Gaian children she was still thinking of what she could say Midnight was to Brady, he was closer than an uncle unlike the other boys she knew, he had had a hand in everything that had happened to Brady and her mother since before Brady's birth even before he left the locusts, even before the locusts were formed

"Hello Trudy." Grey owl said as he joined her, Trudy muttered a reply but her heat wasn't in it "They'll be alright Trudy, you mark my words, the mall rats will survive, and Gaia knows they've gotten through tighter times than this." He said, but he knew the mall rats where not the reason Trudy was so distant

"Damn Ares, Midnight should be here." Grey owl cursed under his breath, to Trudy he said  
"He'll be back, Ares can't keep him away for long." but Trudy didn't agree  
"Its not his god I'm worried about… its his heart no matter how cold…" grey owl understood, turning away Trudy gathered Brady up into her arms and headed to the little clearing behind Midnights hut which she had made her own, she had not yet decided to remain, the clearing, she thought was where Midnight went to train during the day so that he would not harm any of the gaian's with his weapons if they slipped from his hands, but, Trudy thought midnight rarely made a mistake in or out of battle.

Placing Brady on the ground and sitting herself down against the hut she began to wonder what midnights life was like, a normal everyday boy goes from sweet innocent fun loving child to mournful vengeful warrior all within the space of three years from what he had told her,  
"Being a warrior isn't all victories and titles." He had said back when he was a mall rat, it had been a few days after Trudy had attacked him about the weapons he carried being proof he wasn't serious about changing his ways.

Now as her ears became accustom the silence of the clearing she noticed it wasn't silent after all,  
"This must be how he hears things." She thought

"I'll teach you some of Midnights moves if you like!" someone volunteered from the side of the hut, the voice startled Trudy whose first instinct was to protect Brady, but as the own of the voice rounded the corner she saw she had nothing to worry about "I'm sorry I startled you, my names Colt, Midnight showed me a few self defence moves, if you like I could teach you them like he did me, its nothing big, no swords or anything but it saved my life during the chosen." Trudy was intrigued she didn't even notice the mention of the chosen.

For the next few days Grey owl took care of Brady as Trudy and Colt trained behind midnights hut.

Unknown to Trudy, colt was no Gaian, she was Artemis, goddess of the hunt and a girl who had seen the genuine love Trudy felt for the warrior she and Ares had trained, she had decided to help comfort the young girl by teaching her to fight like the man she adored, Artemis just wished to could see as easily into the heart of men as she could her sister women, then she could see what lay in midnights heart for Trudy… but then again, she thought, not even Ares can see into midnights heart.

Somewhere on the other side of eagle mountain Midnight had stopped at a temple to shelter from the storm that had suddenly sprung up, as the doors closed Midnight surveyed the building in front of him, placing his weapons and their sheaths behind the closed door he pulls his hair out of the plait Dakota had tied it in and shook it free, the temple around him was built to the exact specifics of a temple back on ko-35but to who was it dedicated? he couldn't see, unlike the temples back on his own planet and those he had seen in tai-sans books of ancient Greece there were no statues, no monuments to the deities this temple was made for, as he ventured deeper into the temple a shiver ran down his spine but he shook it off, so he'd dropped his weapons, it was a mark of honour, besides the temple was empty, lit by nothing but candles, who could attack him there Suddenly a loud booming laugh echoed through the temple causing midnight to jump and instantly regret not trusting his instinct

"DON'T WORRY MIDNIGHT, MOY BOY, I'M NO MONSTER." A voice as loud as the laugh had said, midnight wasn't so sure,  
"No human can speak that loud, so if you're not a monster and you're defiantly not a human what are you?" he asked his question was followed by silence, which only made midnight more suspicious Suddenly out of nowhere a young woman appeared, she was the most beautiful creature midnight had ever seen  
"Calm young warrior, no one here will harm you." that clinched it, Midnight guessed whose presence he was in  
"Am I in the presence of the maiden fate Clotho?" he asked, Clotho giggled she was flattered that such a handsome warrior knew her, warriors usually thought their fate was controlled by her grandmother Atropos,  
"You are" Clotho said, Midnight shrugged he knew such a dainty girl couldn't own such a deep booming laugh  
"Why am I always caught by one of the fates and not all three, am I like some toy to be shared by them?" he thought, but something about clotho made him not want to voice his thoughts.

Clotho saw this and spoke again;  
"Come." She said taking Midnight hand and running with him further into the temple, as they ran Clotho spoke again "I am here to show you what your heart has desired since your journey began." She said, Midnight stopped dead at this all he desired was to be reunited with Zhane and with his sister, Clotho shook his head "I can show you neither of them young warrior, what desire I am here to show you have more chance of acquiring." She said, Midnight shrugged if what Clotho said was right then the fates knew his rock hard ice cold heart better than he did which he didn't really mind because he had cut off all thought of desire and want apart from Zhane and Karone.

Clotho waved her free hand in front of her and a cauldron full of water appeared still holding his hand Clotho turned her head and spoke to midnight  
"Take a look young warrior, and you shall see what your ice heart desires." She said, Midnight moved closer, the water rippled, as it became still two face appeared on it surface, both he recognised instantly  
"Trudy and Brady!" he exclaimed, Clotho nodded, she didn't want to release midnight hand for she had been fond of him since he had, matured from a crying child into the young warrior beside her but she knew she had to, releasing his hand clotho allowed midnight to move closer to the cauldron, as he watched a third person came into the picture, to Trudy she was known as Colt but Midnight recognised the wild and fierce beauty beside Trudy instantly  
"Artemis… but Trudy's not a…"  
"She is a young woman, young warrior and Artemis protects all young women especially mothers." Clotho replied, midnight didn't reply he was watching Trudy and Artemis  
"She's teaching Trudy to fight, that's…"  
"Dangerous?" Clotho volunteered knowing midnight had cut himself short to stop himself sounding like he cared for Trudy, Midnight watched as Artemis picked Brady up, he couldn't hear them but he saw his own name crossing both women's lips quiet often.

Suddenly the stone floor beneath them shook and as if on queue most of the candles surrounding them turned from the white glow to a deep blue, Midnight didn't want the images to fade but as the floor shook so did the water dispersing the images of Trudy and her daughter, Clotho smiled at who had joined them  
"There's someone else here to see you Midnight, someone you owe a lot too." She said, Midnight turned slowly expecting to be faced by Ares, but it wasn't Ares, the man before him was of big build and had arms and legs as big as tree trunks, he was so highly built that even Midnight had to back up, he knew instantly that the laughter he had heard before he had met clotho belonged to this giant

"And you are?" he asked, the giants eyes became as wide as roman shields  
"I AM HEPHESTUS GOD OF METAL." He boomed, Midnight almost leapt out of his skin "Hephaestus, by Ares clotho was right I owe you over a hundred escaped death and saved lives." He said, Hephaestus smiled and laughed again, his laugh didn't seem to bother Clotho, but Midnight felt like his eardrums were about to cave in, Hephaestus saw this and decided to speak rather than laugh "I AGREED TO COME BECAUSE I HEARD HOW OLD YOUR SHEILD WAS AND WHAT IT WAS MADE OF." He said, Midnight shrugged  
"I don't carry a shield it was destroyed in the fire that brought me to the gaians" Hephaestus laughed  
"I GUESS THAT'S WHY I BROUGHT THIS THAN." He said pulling a shield from behind his back, as the design on the front came into view Midnight felt like he was ready to faint for the first time in his life  
"The Kerova dem na co sal. The symbol of my planet!" he exclaimed, Hephaestus smiled  
"IT IS YOUR MIDNIGHT." He said handing the shield to him, Midnight took the shield and began turning it over and over in his hands "CALM DOWN… COME DINE WITH US, YOU LOOK READY TO DROP." Hephaestus continued leading Midnight and Clotho to a great banquet in the middle of the temple, for the rest of the night midnight made merry with the two gods.

The next day when midnight awoke Hephaestus and Clotho was gone, so was the temple, at first Midnight thought it had all been a dream until he looked to what he had been sleeping on, it was the shield with the Kerova Dem Na Co Sal. On the front, Midnight smiled a crooked warrior smile before glancing to the sky with a look that said 'thank you Hephaestus.  
**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. A Forbidden Feeling, A Needed Love

**Chapter four: a forbidden feeling and needed love**

In the Gaian camp Trudy lay asleep in midnight bed with Brady by her side,  
_**Trudy's dream**_  
she was stood in a room which looked like the centre of the mall and all around her stood what looked like Greek warriors, gods lords and ladies as well as her friends and family, suddenly a great cheer erupted round the room and the gathering all turned to look at the stairs, looking up Trudy was in awe, there walking down the stairs was… herself arm in arm with a young man who could only be Midnight, his striped hair the scar over his eyebrow, that protective look about him there were being cheered like heroes or royalty but with midnight and his warrior ways that was to be expected, but what surprised her even more was who was beside Trudy walked a young woman about 7 or 8 with blonde hair that was feathered  
"Brady?" Trudy exclaimed recognising the war paint, no one heard her they were all looking at what Midnight cradled in his hands, Suddenly Trudy found herself on the stairs with midnight beside her, he looked at her and smiled, it was strange seeing him smile in a dream when she had never seen him genuinely smile,  
"Isn't she beautiful Trudy?" midnight asked, Trudy at first thought he was talking about Brady until she noticed what midnight was cradling, it was a baby girl with the most beautiful purple and blonde hair Trudy had ever seen, stripes in the hair of a child so young would have confused Trudy had she been paying attention, but midnight spoke again  
"and to think Trudy, I almost lost you because of my own fear." He said.  
_**End dream**_

Midnight got to his feet and continued on his way down the blue stoned path that he had been following since leaving Dakotas tribe grounds,  
With the shield at his side constantly brining the outline of his planet into his sight Midnight began to notice that the cloud formation and the formation of the land and water in the painting looked like the face of an angry demon glaring at him for deserting his planet even after the people he was afraid to face evacuated it, the more he thought about the elders of his planet the more he began to think of the old legends Decca had told about the first Karovans  
"Wonder if the land of sorrow in the old stories was earth?" he thought.

As Midnights mind focused on the road ahead he began to notice the scythes and robes dropped by the wayside of the path, he wasn't in the woods anymore but out in the fields where he guessed the chosen had resided when they first began, Midnight didn't hesitate to forget about the chosen, they had ruined his life and caused his quest, Karone was his main goal, but his heading this time wasn't to find her, it was to find Sasha or Paul or Ryan or even…Patsy, but somewhere along the way he hoped to find the one person who had aviaded him since he had realised his feeling for Trudy…Himself  
"Golly! General Kinwon always said if you've lost yourself then go looking." He thought to himself, at first it had seemed like a stupid thing to say as a crystal of wisdom but the day Midnight had decided to take this journey he had agreed with himself that this would be his walk to find himself, he would keep walking until he found himself and… here he was, so far from the city he could breath easy without being on guard or watching out for one of his old enemies trying to run him through from behind

Midnight knew that sooner or later the gods would either challenge him again or try and challenge him with a human would be warrior like they had at the start of his journey, thinking of challenges made Midnight think about his first challenge as a mall rat, it had been a strange one

_**Flashback  
**_tai-san had told him that after they had been together that he had to sit down and write a poem about Zhane and he had, it read

_I owe you my heart, because you've always been there  
And I'd do anything, to let you know I care I owe you my strength,  
because you've lifted me up And you were there for me,  
even when I messed up I'm uncertain of a lot of things,  
but I know this much is true I consider you my friend,  
and if you had let me I would have died for you_

it was about what he had meant to the vengeful warrior, it didn't explain Zhanes part in Midnights life like it had supposed to but by the time it was finished Midnight was satisfieyed it explained who Zhane wasI end **_flashback_**

Midnight shook himself out of the past again, he had stopped to rest by the path-side, and looking to the sky he saw that it was already nearing no shadow time "Shouldn't stop me, I've spelt so much I could go on for a thousand cycles." He said before stepping back onto the path, taking a gourd from his pocket he drank deep, suddenly something struck him, a journey didn't mean 100 walking, and so making sure his boots were as tight as he could make them he took off like a shot, so fast indeed that anyone from the many farms he passed who saw him would later say they saw a lost soul chasing the sun to its own grave.

As he ran he a poem formed in his head, he always thought better when he was moving,  
"_Trapped in the glorious years within the memory of belief,  
lost of all grief. Take the reasons, Which once seemed so clear,  
but never mind, you have nothing to fear.  
For you my fried will be forever young,  
forever in the heart of memories. Lost in the glory of all time,  
the wisdom was there within that smile,  
you see you could have told us,  
there within lies the mystery. So shed a smile, and grin a tear,  
for you my friend, will be, forever young, forever young.  
Forever in the heart of memory, we see not through or misery.  
Forever young, forever young. There's a new angel tonight_." Were the words, it was a poem he had heard whilst with the gaian's, rat had been talking about the death of her own friends when the virus came round a second time, he knew that sooner or later he'd have to turn back empty handed or no, he missed Trudy, Brady, grey owl, salene, he even missed ebony and lex but he didn't show it, sorry and longing were emotions and the emotions he had left were captured in a titanium and stone and barred box inside his ice and stone heart.

As he walked he realised he had gone a full day without one of the gods annoying him "Are they bored or have they found someone else."

back in the Gaian camp Colt had spent days training with Trudy and was finally beginning to see a change in her  
"Our sister is ready to face her love when he returns." She said to another new friend of Trudy's called melody  
"Uh, as if but baby girl gotta look good, she still look like spiritual momma." Melody said before venturing forwards to where Trudy was trying to correct the paint on Brady's cheek  
"Allow me girl!" melody said, Trudy moved back and melody seemed to catch Bradys attention the minuet she sat down "You know purple may be your hair colour bu but it doesn't suit as a clothes colour." Melody said in a passing stamen  
"Midnight likes purple." Was all Trudy said, melody nodded?  
"But if you guy is a real natural playa playa from the Himalayas. He'll like natural colours more." Melody continued  
"Sista girl and I can even help you make some new outfits if you want Trudy." Colt said joining them, Trudy thought for a moment the nodded  
"But we have to do some for Brady as well." She said, melody and colt both nodded **End chapter four**


	5. Three Decided On One On One

**Chapter 5: three decided on one on one  
**Somewhere on mount Olympus  
Three of the gods stood round a looking glass that lay on the floor, the first was Ares god of war, the second Hestia goddess of the hearth and the third was Hera wife of Zeus the god of all gods and goddess of marriage  
"There he goes again, of into the past." Ares laughed as the three watched as midnight trekked the path they had made  
"Give the child a break nephew, he is still finding his feet on earth after what the follower of Zoot did to him." Hestia said, Ares didn't reply he was deep in thought, silence fell over the two so finally Hera resolved to speak for she knew they would listen to what she had to say whether they wanted to or not for she was the ruler of all gods wife  
"I believe that the young man the two of you seem s interested in is in need of action, he is a Warrior of great stature is he not Ares my son." Hera asked, she disliked her son Ares but knew he was wise as well as bloodthirsty  
"Yeah he is, but what can I do? He has beaten nearly all of the greatest fighters in tribeworld." Ares replied, Hestia smiled at this  
"But he hasn't beaten you has he? I don't recall you giving him that challenge, like you did Xena." She said, Ares thought about it before vanishing. 

Down on earth Midnight couldn't help but notice that it had become dark sooner than usual  
"Here we go again." He thought as the dark clouds that had been on the edge of the sky suddenly converged over head, Midnight stopped knowing this meant the arrival of an Olympian god, drawing his sword he placed the shield beside him on the ground along with his nap sack, quiver and bow.

As expected just as Midnight straightened up Ares appeared in a clap of thunder "Midnight, expecting me I see." He said walking round the young warrior as if survey goods  
"As if you didn't expect me to expect you Ares, you're the god of war, I know all the signs of your arrival." Midnight replied, suddenly Ares drew his sword from his side  
"I cam here to test your warrior heart, see if you were still worthy of my time or if I should send you to Hestia." He said before lunging at midnight that drew his own in a flash but wasn't quick enough  
"Hestia, you can't be serious, you think I've slipped?" midnight asked holding his wound as the two clashed swords  
"I gave you warning and yet I still caused you to bleed." Ares said shrugging towards midnight free hand was covered in the blood of his shoulder  
"Yeah well, I'm tired, I'm bored, cut me some slack." He said leaping over Ares as the god of war went for his chest

The battle raged most of the night, neither surrendering for thought of dishonour  
"Come on midnight you're mortal you can't defeat me." Ares complained finally  
"Then you have to call it off, and admit I have regained my honour in your blood lusting eyes Ares." Midnight said, Ares stopped  
"Drop your sword." He said dropping his own, Midnight didn't trust the god and so even though he did drop his sword he kept a telekinetic lock to it, he didn't like using his gift but he had no choice

"You have recovered your honour Midnight as I have my greatest warrior even if you fight for the honour of more than one." He said holding out his hand for midnight to take, midnight did so and they shook hands but not before Midnight had to shiver from Ares cold grip "see you again Kerovan warrior." Ares continued before vanishing

Midnight was left wondering what all that had been about  
"Can't a guy get a little guidance around here." He said to the stars above him before they faded

After gathering up his weapons midnight went about Continuing on his way he spent most of the day thinking over what Ares had said about fighting for the honour of more than one,

Just then by the roadside he came upon a tavern, stopping he considered going in  
"I haven't seen a human since Dakota." He thought before entering.

The Tavern was small on the outside but when midnight entered he saw that first impressions weren't everything, the tavern was as big as one from ancient Greece, it had posters of bands from before the virus dotted around, Midnight looked for signs of life, there were a few people sat at either side of the room and the noise they made was welcoming to someone who hadn't heard a real human voice in days but as the door behind him closed the noise died  
"Hello stranger." The boy behind the bar said as Midnight sat down, he was tall with natural whitish hair he didn't have any war paint on  
"what's your poison!" he asked, Midnight thought for a moment before replying  
"Bat blood on the rocks." He requested.  
**End chapter 5**


	6. Clarity In The Eyes Of Chaos

**Chapter 6: clarity in the eyes of chaos**  
With his drink before him Midnight turned and rummaged around in his nap sack, it took a few minuets but finally he found what he was looking for, a red leather backed book with the world FOREVER printed across the cover, it was his journal, he'd written in it every day since he had joined the gaian's it was his way of telling his deceased friend what had happened to him, and even thought he was not in the Gaian camp at that moment in time it wouldn't stop him writing, taking a quill from his nap sack he began to write:  
_There isn't much to say Zhane, I finally left the city and the Gaian camp behind, I'm gonna find myself Zhane just like general Kinwon said a person should if they lost who they were, other than that I've faced Ares in a one on one fight which Hades no doubt watched, I've been handed a shield by the god Hephaestus, I've been interrogated by fortune, scared half to death by clotho… all in all a normal week for me so far ay old friend_  
Placing the book back in his nap sack he turned and looked around him,

The tavern was almost totally deserted now, all that was left of the people he had seen coming in were three strange looking hooded figures watching him from in a corner, a young girl sat staring into her drink,  
"dead ain't it?" someone at midnight side asked suddenly, making midnight jump, turning his gaze was met by a rather haggard looking young man whose clothes resembled those of someone who had just fought his way through a thorn bush, the boys short silver hair was familiar to midnight who brushed it off as some dasha vou from a battle back in the city  
"Err… yeah it is a bit." He replied as the bar keep passed the strange his drink "moonshine I'm guessing?" midnight guessed by the foul odour coming from the glass "Yeah, how'd you know?" the stranger asked, Midnight gave a sly glance at the stranger  
"Where I'm from I'm a warrior known for my senses." He explained, the stranger smiled

"A warrior eh? What's your name stripes?" he asked, Midnight didn't like being called stripes but he brushed it off  
"Midnight, where I'm from I'm known as the warrior prince" midnight explained, he had decided to include the title little coral had given him, she had been quiet fond of him, and if he believed everything grey owl said she still was, the stranger smiled again "My names Justin." He said quickly as if he had only just given himself a name, Midnight nodded,  
"so where you from and were you headed warrior prince if you don't mind a stranger like me asking?" Justin asked, Midnight shrugged  
"I'm from a tribe on the other side of eagle mountain we're called the Gaian's after the protectress of the earth, as for where I'm headed, I don't really know, I'm on a quest to find myself… probably sound silly to you." he explained but Justin shook his head

"Problems back home? A past that won't leave you alone?" he asked, Midnight was in awe, nodding he opened his mouth to ask how Justin had guessed but Justin spoke "well take my advice…Midnight, it may sound silly with what you've just explained, but the best way to find yourself is in the arms of your enemy," He said, Midnight didn't understand but he listened never the less  
"you probably don't understand, people from beyond the mountains don't usually understand us outcasts and all," he continued, finally Midnight clicked where he had seen Justin before  
"May was an outcast, that's how she met Lex." He thought, suddenly Justin got to his feet, finishing his drink he turned to midnight  
"I better be on my way, my tribe will be wondering where in Hephaestus I am, farewell midnight, hope to see you again sometime." Justin said before heading for the exit, turning to watch him midnight said  
"Goodbye Justin and thank you for the advice."

After about an hour or so Midnight took his leave and returned to the path  
"The best way to find yourself is in the arms of your enemy." Justin's words were still ringing in his ears and the more he thought about them the less sense they made  
"Could he mean the guardian?" he wondered, he decided it would be a bad idea to stop again for a few days  
"my little excursions have cost me most of this cycle." He said noting the fact that the leaves had began to fall "I'll never understand earth cycles, not for as long as I live." He said.  
**end of chapter 6**


	7. The Greatest Part Of A journey Is Turnin...

**chapter seven: the greatest part of a journey is turning back**  
_she was just say there on the makeshift podium, with Brady in her arms emotionlessly smiling as the chosen guards 'opened his eyes' to the ways of zoot by beating him green and blue, every now and then Luke would enter, midnight could remember hearing his kissing up even if his sight had been fading which it had his hearing had not, he didn't understand how she could have watched over him as he was half killed and then when it was all over tell him she considered him a closer friend to her than any of the mall rats had ever been  
"Misery loves company." She had said haughtily before walking away and leaving him shaking, curled up on the floor, waiting for the guardian to make his routine visit to offer midnight freedom from the pain his 'heathenistic' ways were causing them both._

_But midnight had refused, he did not intend to go back on everything he had achieved just because his own blood was being spilt, as long as it was not the blood of others it didn't matter to him in the slightest, although he had not admitted it to himself the only chosen whose blood his vengeful mind would not be happy seeing spilt was that of the supreme mother,  
"You feel for the supreme mother old friend, she is the key, through which you will open the door to return to us." The guardian had said one day and the very next hour a delirious midnight had heard that Trudy had been thrown into the cage to be executed the next day,_

_Midnight hadn't been able to register anything after that, pain, blood, cries from the other mall rats, Tai-san's so called confession of love, the fall of the chosen, Trudy and ambers kidnapping : it had all been a blur, then suddenly, clarity had come in the form of what he had thought at the time was an angel with purple hair and the clothes of one of his own kind, it had taken many days, but finally Midnight registered that the purple haired angel was not an angel at all but Trudy, flesh and blood and there to see him back to full health no matter how long it took_

_It had taken no less than a week for Midnight to regain his balance and his grip on reality, he wouldn't let on but his speedy recovery was due to the unwavering attention of Trudy, who, to get him back with them had brought Brady to see him while he had been bed ridden, many times Midnight had, had to stop himself paling when Trudy took on expressions he had seen her use those many times she had watched him fall but he percivered, they both did. Because one day, while Trudy had been out with Brady, Amber had told him of her unwavering vigilance at his side when Tai-san had first told her of his whereabouts in the mall and of his unconscious state, amber had also told him of Trudy's 'easy to read' feelings and emotions for him_

Midnight rose with a question on his lips and what of now? He wondered, turning to his knapsack which lay at his side he found the lace that Trudy had give him, drawing his sword he tied the lace around its hilt.

Getting to his feet midnight collected his things all the time keeping the image of Trudy's smiling facet the front of his mind  
"Maybe like, its time for you to go back to your Baby-girl? Ah am sure she misses you." Aphrodite said from behind him, Jumping round Midnight held his sword firm, the feather at the end of Trudy's lace fell on one of the scars on his wrist making him flinch, this gave the goddess of love and desire time to knock the sword from Midnights grasp  
"I'm not a fighter as you know boy, I'm here to talk." he continued, Midnight thought for a moment and turned back to his nap sack  
"then talk Aphrodite, I have no time for your little love games, do not wait for me to compliment your beauty, because even for a greeko like myself you are not the most beautiful in the universe like other men think."  
"Trudy is?" Aphrodite asked, Midnight didn't answer but continued with what he had been saying prior,  
" And to answer your question, I know where my true self lies, and it's not on the blade of someone else's sword." Midnight explained, Aphrodite smiled  
"It's with your baby-girl Trudy right? You do know you two will make an enticing challenge for any warlord or tribe leader looking to make their name." She said, Midnight shook his head  
"There is no us two, Trudy does not know how I feel and you are not going to tell her Aphrodite." He said,

Aphrodite shook her head  
"remember who your talking to here Stripes, I'm not my brother, you can't trick me by putting on a solemn face and speaking of tragedy and secrets, I can see through the ice and stone to what is left of your heart… or should I say hearts? And I know how you feel, just as you know how she does." She said, Midnight got to his feet and turned to the goddess  
"Even if I do, what will she think of I show up only a month after having left her side?" he asked, Aphrodite's smile widened  
"she'll think you've found where you belong, that is what you told her this journey was about right?" she replied, Midnight nodded, taking a deep breath he swallowed it and turned to look down the path he had come down

"The hardest part of a journey is going home." Aphrodite said placing her warm hand on midnight's cold shoulder  
"Home!" Midnight sighed, he had thrown that word around so freely before the chosen, but now he knew what it truly meant  
"A place where all things belong." He thought to himself, slowly Aphrodite moved a little way down the path, Midnight took a few steps towards her but stopped seeing the goddess wanted to speak, turning Aphrodite began

"do not stray from the path Midnight, if you do your baby-girl may never know how you feel for her," Midnight didn't understand but he nodded anyway "I know you told Dakota and kern that you would cross paths again, but do not make it so you purposely do, go straight back to your Tribe, that is where you will find her." Aphrodite said "but remember, stray from the path and she may never know." She continued before Vanishing "Spiders legs and lizards eyes, I cross my hearts and hope to die." Midnight promised, sighing Midnight started back down the path  
**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Into The Arms Of The Coldest Love

**Chapter 8: into the arms of the coldest love  
**Midnight didn't know why he had been so quick to swear to return to the Gaian camp, he still had not proven himself a true warrior, or regained his honour since what happened in the chosen, and he had not seen or heard of anything of the missing mall rats  
"I promised Aphrodite, true Greek should betray here, even a warrior has not the guts to go against the goddess of desire for that matter." He thought, finally he decided he would have to find a way to prove his honour and reconcile his friends from the camp 

Reaching into his back pocket midnight produced a letter he had written to Zhane on the one year on the anniversary of his friend's death

_Dear Zhane, dreamer of the planet of ko-35  
The time we had has flown,  
Slipped quickly through my fingers like a leaf in an autumn wind blown.  
Silly now remembering how wonderful things were then  
how odd it feels to be crying Over "I remember when."  
Why does no one treasure the moments until they are past?  
Why is it we never cherish the times that can never last?  
Still, I suppose it is better Late than never to see  
that the things we forget to honour are the things we want always to be._

On the Battlefield you laid. You hope was gone. The planet Ko-35 that you loved so well, you shall see no more. And no more shall we hear the great horn of your mothers before you. The Great River became your grave, with the most honour your friends could give. Why Zhane did you go to that far off place where you know we cannot follow? But dear friend, rest in peace, for in dreams we may meet again.

Putting the letter away midnight began to think Reading the letter made him think of his own mother, and how, if she as Trudy had had lost and then regained her daughter that maybe she would have done the same as Trudy did, but them, as Midnight well knew, his own mother had died long before Karone had been taken, she had died of a broken heart after his fathers brutal killing at the hands of his grandfather.

Suddenly Midnight realised he was getting sympathetic and nostalgic  
"What am I? A warrior or an innocent." He said, taking one of his daggers from his pocket sheaths he held it long ways across his wrist and pushed it down till it sliced his skin

"life's not a song, life isn't bliss, life is just this its living, and if you don't watch it one of the gods will come down while your moping over what can never be, you have a chance to find Karone, there is no way you can save your mother, she's dead. Idiot! There are battles to be fought, people to be slain and what are you doing? Punishing yourself for slipping?" Discord demanded appearing in front of him before slapping him straight across the face midnight jumped causing him to released the dagger which fell to the ground where it lay covered in his own blood

Midnight didn't reply, he was dizzy from the loss of blood at his wrist, it had been a long time since he had had cause to do what he had

"That's it, I'm staying with you till you get to eagle mountain, maybe the presences of a beautiful woman will give you cause for some action." Discord said grabbing midnights hand and dragging him along the road, Midnight allowed himself to be pulled along the road until he regained himself,

They were nearing Dakotas's tribe, and whether it was the fact the goddess of discord had his hand or that he could see his green blood running but Midnight began to think back on his pact to Patsy

_Flashback  
"I swear by the blood of every Karovan who has gone before me, I swear that the guardian will die for what he did to you Patsy!" he had sobbed  
end flashback_

and even though he had also taken the 'Gabriel oath' as Pride had called it, to not use his weapons to harm another living thing unless in dire need he had that old feeling of blood lust, but not for the blood of a normal innocent, no that was way too easy for someone the province tribes had dubbed 'the warrior prince' no, he had not long ago been confronted by the brother of his dead souls hate

But dare he take another life? Dare he go against what he had promised pride and ultimately screw his chances of ever gaining redemption in the eyes of the OTHER gods, just then discord stopped, she was a little way ahead of him, and Midnight guessed she had sensed her name in action

"Forget it discord," he said "I am not ruining my chances on a whim of yours." He continued, Discord looked at him sternly, but to his own surprise as well as hers he stood fast on what he was saying for he knew the discord she had sensed had something to do with Jaden Zoot,  
Discord shrugged  
"You're on your own then warrior boy, may your sword not break and your hearts not rust." She said before vanishing into a dark light which flew off towards Dakotas's tribe  
"Wrong way round, but for me I guess it fits." Midnight thought producing a gourd of water from his side pack, he knew he had a long walk ahead of him, and an even longer one when he reached the camp

Continuing along the path midnight noticed that the sky suddenly seemed brighter and around him the flowers seemed to lean closer to him  
"I guess Hestia and Aphrodite believe in me," He thought, smiling up at the sun  
"and ofcourse Apollo, for without him, there would be no sun to smile on me." He continued, thinking of smiles made him think of Trudy which caused him to pick up the pace "is it wrong for one such as myself to speak so freely of love, if so then let Eros and Aphrodite come for me now for I am on my way to the one who brightens up those dark day till I find my sister and reunite our family in this life."  
** End of chapter 8**


	9. Pre Gaians Flashback

_**EXTRA CHAPTER: this next part doesn't really track with where I am going with renewed darkness, but it delves into Midnight dark past as Nightmare and his UN numerable encounters with Jaffa and his ill fated younger brother Jaden zoot. I'm bananaS for doing this but here goes**_

_Flash back to during the locusts' rule of the city before zoot died.  
_Zoot and Nightmare stood over the battered body of a young man with Jaffa at their back, jaffa with his arm over his younger brother jadens shoulder all watching as the man at their feet died slowly and painfully, the only words on his lips were then names of his killers, Jaffa, zoot, Nightmare and Jaden, the boys candle burned for no more that five minuets, when he was over Zoot turned to Nightmare and surveyed his face, the scars were small but it showed Nightmare hadn't really been trying to block the boys weak attempts to survive

"not much of a fight?" he asked in a booking voice, Nightmare didn't reply, shaking his head he turned to Jaffa, Zoot too turned to the boy who would one become his greatest follower, Jaffa stared at Zoot and Nightmare in awe, he couldn't believe the two greatest warriors in 'the universe' were about to speak to him, ever after what he had done, but zoot didn't speak, raising the dagger that Nightmare had presented him with just after the virus he struck Jaffa across the face, Jaffa flinched but didn't fall he didn't want to show any more weakness.

"IDIOT!" zoot boomed as his expression became that of some enraged leader of a pack of wolves whose lower male had just bodged a hunt, Nightmare didn't say anything, but Jaffa could see he too was not pleased, as Zoot raised his dagger again to strike java with the hilt Jaden stepped between his brother and the locust leader and his bloodthirsty second

"If you are going to strike anyone then strike me oh Zoot, j… he was only doing what an older brother would do for someone like me. I may not be the greatest fighter or the smartest person in the tribe but I am good bait for the goody goody tribes and I come in handy when my brother is creating new schemes for you."

Nightmare nodded and so did zoot, Nightmare stretched his arms and cracked his neck, suddenly he turned, striking Jaden so hard he went sprawling to a nearby wall, the last thing Jaden would remember would be Zoot 'punishing' his brother for failing.

Nightmare turned and headed back to the locust camp, grabbing Java by the hair he turned her round and kissed her without warning, pulling away he allowed her to speak "Good day?" she laughed, Nightmare nodded  
"me too look." Java said pointing over towards the pole in the centre of the locusts train-yard, there tied to the pole by the neck was a strange looking boy who looked like a mix of a clown and a dragon  
"tribe circus?" he asked, Java nodded, turning to her sister Java waved before walking away with her arm round nightmares brick waist, Siva was left tending to Jaffa and Jaden who had been thrown at her feet by ebony and zoot

"He's not worth the title of locust." Nightmare complained as he and Java lay in his personal train car  
"Then why is he one?" Java asked leaning over nightmares Chest to kiss him, Nightmare waited before replying  
"Zoot needs the brat's brother." He said Java shrugged  
"He needs you more, with your wits and wiles about you." she said stroking back Nightmares stray striped hair behind his ears Nightmare blinked, the hollow black contacts showed no signs of change in the darkened soul of Nightmare but he knew deep down in the pit of his fiery chest that one day it would come that Jaden would one day have a date with Nightmares Metal.

**about two weeks later.**  
It had finally happened Jaden had driven the heartless warrior to the brink of madness with his weak, ill and childish and he had challenged the brother of Jaffa to a duel in front of all the locusts to prove once and for all if Jaden had what it took to be a locust

Although the challenge brought his brother joy it brought Jaden nothing but pain, as the dawn broke on the day of the duel Jaden sat preparing himself before a broken mirror "Ever since Java and her symmetrical sister were thrown from the yard he's been on the war path holding that sword out like a lance hoping to squire anyone who does stand in his way, but why then is he challenging me? what have I done to anger him, my very life I would give at his command, but not like this, not upon his own blade, does he not see that I have learnt well, that at my brothers word I have stayed at his back." as he spoke Jaffa entered  
"So my brother, the day of reckoning for you has come, you face the mighty nightmare.," he said, Jaden nodded, he didn't know how but as his brother had entered he knew he would survive.

Suddenly the sound of the other locusts cheering Rang through the tent, as the call went round Jaden got to his feet  
"the mighty nightmare believes that in battle you ride with one of three deities behind you on your war horse, of all of them I hope wisdom is on my side this morning." he said before closing the car door so that his brother could see nothing but shapes through the mangled glass

As the fight raged Zoot and Ebony sat atop the Police car watching and drinking red wine.  
From the Car Jaffa could see more than his brother had counted on, he could see that illness or no illness his brother was destined for greatness.  
**end flashback**


	10. In The Eyes Of

**Chapter 9: in the eyes of….**

Midnight had been on the path home now for over a week and, as the goddess Aphrodite had warned him, had not made it so he walked into Dakota, Jaden, Trip or Kern. 

As he walked he began to wonder what fearful and obviously fitting end had befallen his power hungry 'friend' pestilence, after the fall of the locusts Midnight has question ebony about him but had only got what Lightning had later told him ebony had said about his own departure from the locusts, that he had been killed searching for the ultimate power so the locusts would become invincible, Midnight had left it at the time that if he had questioned deeper he would have been called sympathetic for the Locusts who ended up dead but sympathy as all who knew him knew was a insult of the highest when used to describe Midnight.

But the time of Nightmares reign had passed and those who had been acquainted with him had either perished in the last days of the chosen, were missing or dead by some other means, but Midnight didn't care, he was alive, and no matter how much pain that caused the surviving few from his time as nightmare it was a blessing to him, it proved that Celeste wasn't allowed to come near him just yet, which meant one of the three fates still had something big planned for him, or that they had faith in his quest to find his sister.

Stopping midnight smiled, he knew who was behind him, turning he drew his sword and dropped to one knee bowing to the young woman who had been following him "Celeste, messenger of death, my lady." He said The young woman gliding behind him was delicate looking, she was tall with brown hair which fell over her shoulder in ringlets, she had eyes that shone like the sun drenched seas on a bright day, her lips were the palest he had ever seen even silent they were curved like she was about to speak, he knew she was death and touching her would bring about his sudden unnecessary death, but he as all warriors wished to touch celestas ghostly face, to feel the cold skin of the woman who was above all their queen of sort. Her dress was of the finest white lace and it flowed down past her delicate sandaled feet, if she walked it would still look like she was gliding "to what do I owe this honour?" he asked, Midnight felt so Humbled in the prencence of Celeste, she was the embodiment of everything his life had come to and caused…death, Celeste merely smiled and gave Midnight a wave which meant he could stand

Getting to his feet Midnight re-sheathed his sword and waited for Celeste to speak, with most Olympians midnight would accuse them of trying to screw up his life, or pulling him away from his task because they were bored or wanted some fun, but with Celeste it was different, she was so…. There was no word to describe it, she meant everything to everyone weather they be warrior, warlord, bard, mother or an innocent, they all faced her sooner or later, finally those pale lips parted as Celesta readied to speak, Midnight held his breath he had just realised that she may have finally come for him but she said nothing of what he was wishing

"Humble Warrior Prince," She greeted in a voice that danced through midnights ears and skin and made his hair stand on end, celesta smiled curtsying to him, Midnight lowered his eyes he was amazed, she knew his title among the tribes, but why call him a prince when she knew he was really nothing but a murderer with a just cause, looking up he saw that celesta wanted him to listen

"I am here, to ask you to do me a great favour." She continued, Midnight held his breath again "L.l.leave the path and go somewhere I guess my lady?" he asked, Celesta nodded "Yes Midnight, I would not ask if it were not of great urgency." She said, Midnight swallowed hard "and this favour, what is it my lady?" he asked, Celeste settled she had been expecting him to, in the least colourful way he could, tell her were she could stick her favour "The chosen children you encountered will not survive unless you take them with you back to the Gaian camp, and there is a higher destiny waiting for them." She said, Midnight sighed "You always have to go and interfere don't you midnight." The little voice in his mind said, it was all that was left of Nightmare, an opinion, sometimes he agreed, but more often than not he ignored it, turning to celesta he bowed again "I would be honoured to aide you Lady Celesta." He said, celesta smiled, in her eyes Midnight had always been an honourable soul,

bidding adieu to Celesta Midnight turned and headed towards the run down farm where he had left Kern, Martin, keen and Cade." As he walked he thought about celesta, she had looked at him like she saw something more in him than anyone else did, some said the eyes of death were blind but with eyes so blue and a heart so cold how could celesta be blind? She had asked him to leave the path, but he didn't mind, there were only two places Trudy ever went, since the chosen had scared her off the idea of travelling further than Eagle Mountain these were the mall and the Gaian camp.  
**end of chapter 9**


	11. Thoughts And Wishes

**Chapter 10: Thoughts and wishes**

Midnight was slowing down, he knew it, and he couldn't keep repairing his internal shield at the speed that the thought of Trudy's love for him could pull it down

And now he was going to most probably put his life on the line and his reputation with the mall rats (shaky as it was) all for the sake of the fact Trudy felt sorry for every chosen that had been brainwashed and hurt by the guardian

Since she had walked back into his life as the girl he had known and not as the supreme mother it had become increasingly harder for Midnight to come up with excuses for the way he behaved around her.

As he walked he kept his head down, as the wind whipped round him he didn't want any of the Olympians to see he was crying.

_Down in the chamber of the fates_  
_Clotho hadn't even begun telling her sisters about how kind midnight had been to her when something caught her eye in a nearby looking glass, turning she and her sisters watched as Midnight cried, for no apparent reason that they could see, he was healthy, he was going into the arms of the woman who loved him when he completed celestas favour._

_Neither clotho nor Atropos could figure out what was wrong, but Lachesis knew, deep down she could feel his pain, Humans thought that a mothers connection with her son ended with the child took its first breath but, like any mother, Lachesis had felt her son growing inside her, she had felt every wound, every tear and now she felt his pain in confusion._

_As he sisters watched her Midnight in the looking glass Lachesis snook away to another part of the chamber, where she kept all her things that she held dear, including her picture of her departed love Balin and their children Karone and Andros who had forsaken his name and became Midnight soon after the virus had struck earth turning to her own looking glass she watched as it played out memories of their happy times together, times Midnight had chosen to forget along with his fathers face after Balin had died!_

_As she looked at their happy smiling faces a tear ran down her face, the another and another until she was crying, as the tears streamed her face she recalled that she had tried in vein to stop herself from falling in love with Balin, even after Andros (Midnight) was born she had left but soon been drawn back, she knew, in some way his death had been her fault, just as Andros (midnight) thought it was his even though he had only been three at the time_

Midnight had been trailing along the path to the farm house for almost a day now, he had no idea what he was going to find, part of him wanted to find them well where as the warrior part of him wanted to find Kern dead so that he would not have to stray from the path any longer  
**End of chapter ten**


	12. The Farmhouse

**Chapter eleven: the farmhouse  
** It was late after noon three days later when midnight finally reached the farm house, as he approached he had the distinct feeling he was being watched, and he was, 

high up in a nearby tree Keena sat watching him, through her tears and sobs she had seen him when he had come over the ridge below the sun, with every step he took closer to the farm house Keena's tears dried, here he was again Midnight once known as Nightmare, to save the day and their lives, since the attack food had been scares and there had been no rain to help the crops that still stood around the farm

as midnight approached the door to the farmhouse he heard a sound like a fire igniting from the back of the farm, racing around the back he stopped in his tracks, in-front of him about three feet away a pyre had ignited, even from his distance Midnight could smell burning flesh

As he watched "NO!" the word resounded in a scream from his mouth, Kern turned, tears streamed her face, she saw the strong warrior stood staring at the pyre and ran to him, grabbing him she held him tight "It's Martin." She sobbed into his top

Midnight just stood there watching the fire burn with Kern crying into his top, he was too late. "If only I had been a day earlier, if only I had come straight here instead of bypassing through Dakota country." He cursed himself

with one last burst of energy the fires that had been the young boys final salute died leaving Cade, kern and midnight to look at the burnt bone and ash that was left,

Kern looked at Cade who was sat cross-legged not to far from where she was stood in Midnights warrior strong grip, looking up at him Kern studied the warriors face as he watched the smouldering remains of her brother blow away in the wind, he was strong jawed with well defined pale features and eyes that would drown any who looked close enough

Midnight knew what Kern was looking for and he also knew she wouldn't find it in him, she was looking for some small ounce of feeling for her, so she could be comforted in the first night without her brother's parentless lonely cries, but he would not spend the night

As he followed them back into what was left of their house he finally found the words to say what he had come to "Collect all your things and Keena's, the three of you are coming to the city with me, this is no place for you." he said defiantly, Cade nodded and so did kern but both knew Keena would react differently

Back out in the yard Keena was watching her sisters and the warrior prince through the broken window when she heard his words, she knew he was right, that the farmhouse was not their home anymore, but would the city be any better for them?  
** End of chapter eleven**


	13. Posidens Realm

**Chapter twelve: posidens realm**

Midnight stood at the entrance to the burnt out barn, if the girls had just tried to survive on their own without being herded into the chosen like so many other weak innocents then he wouldn't have to go to the city, but never the less he had promised celesta that he would see them safely to the city, but what then? Not like they could join the mall rats was it? The future didn't matter to Midnight, what mattered was seeing his promise through, like a true warrior.

As he stood there he didn't see Keena and Cade watching him "Can you believe he's stood before us like a normal boy?" keena asked, Cade laughed "Nightmare or not that boy is anything but normal." she said.

it was almost nightfall when they strange group left the old farmhouse, Midnight was in the lead doing his damndest to keep a distance from the girls, he didn't like what lay ahead of him, the city was four days extra to his journey which meant he had to spend ten days watching other peoples back as well as his own, he didn't like company at the best of times, and today was no different.

Behind midnight the three girls were huddled together for warmth "Midnight doesn't seem to like our company." Keena said, kern and Cade nodded, if the guardian had taught them anything it was that Midnight liked to work alone

It wasn't long before Midnight noticed that the girls were Tired, they weren't used to the long road like he was,

And so with deep sorrow and regret in his heart he once again broke from the path and led them to a Hot spring that pride had taken him to on a few occasions.

Turning to the girls he said "This hot spring is swimable but be careful of that part." pointing over to a nearby rock that jutted out into the spring "it's where a few people have lost their lives." he explained.

This didn't seem to bother the girls, who rushed into the water full clothed,

Midnight however didn't like swimming with people around, his many confrontations with posiden had taught him that water and crowds don't mix

Dropping his bags on the bank he sat down and drew his sword and a cloth from the bottom of the sheath and began cleaning his sword, since running through the would be assassin it had got dirty

**end of chapter 12**


End file.
